Sleep
Sleep was when an organism sleeps. Appearances * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV * Attack of the Clones * Clone Cadets (Mentioned Only) * Weapons Factory * Brain Invaders * Lightsaber Lost * Assassin * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Nightsisters * Altar of Mortis * Ghosts of Mortis * Padawan Lost * Deception * In Search of the Crystal * Unfinished Business * Revenge of the Sith * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * Mercy Mission (Mentioned Only) * TK-462 (Mentioned Only) * Rebel Rising * Thrawn (Mentioned Only) * Lost Stars webcomic (Mentioned Only) * The Rebellion Begins * TIE Fighter Trouble * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Return of the Slavers * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Ezra's Vision * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * A Day's Duty (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope junior novel * Tales from Wild Space: Gonk * Stories in the Sand (Mentioned Only) * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here * The Kloo Horn Cantina Caper * You Owe Me a Ride * The Secrets of Long Snoot * Laina * The Baptist * There is Another (Mentioned Only) * Grounded (Mentioned Only) * Contingency Plan (Mentioned Only) * The Angle (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part II * Star Wars Annual 1 (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V (Mentioned Only) * The Screaming Citadel, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra Annual 1 (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD (Mentioned Only) * Blade Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Turning Point (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Phasma * The Face of Evil (Mentioned Only) * Before the Awakening * The Force Awakens novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens junior novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Captain Phasma, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Cobolt Squadron * Rules of the Game * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing (Mentioned Only) * The Wine in Dreams (Mentioned Only) * The Ride * Rose Knows * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel